Data systems vary greatly in functionality. As such, data systems can be configured according to the needs of an organization. One example configuration for data systems is inventory management. In this case, data systems are typically referred to as inventory systems.
Each inventory system can be implemented to track and manage inventory by maintaining certain inventory information. In some cases, combining inventory information provided by one or more inventory systems can be useful. However, various problems may be encountered when attempting to share and/or combine inventory information from one or more existing inventory systems and/or when attempting to share inventory information between existing inventory systems and new data systems.